Dark Opposites (Nichole's POV)
by PrincessVe
Summary: Two trainers, two back stories, two very different points of view. One reason, one goal, one chance. In a new region, a journey the same yet different from all others prevails. Who becomes the champion? What happens to the legends of the world? Which trainers can accomplish their goals to shine. Don't own pokemon. Only my OC, most of the new type, and half the plot.
1. Goodbye

_**Hey I don't own Pokemon, just so you know. If that changes I'll let you know. To get the other side of the story check out J19lon profile. Onwards!**_

My eyes opened to the night. Standing from my bed, I made my way to the icy balcony attached to my room. I peered out over Hia Vally, excitement from the date taking hold in me. Finally I had built enough courage to confront my parents about my choice. My excitement bubbled inside me as I thought back to that night a few weeks ago.

_ Lucario was leading me through the castle to my parents, Kieth and Kate, heroes of Almia and owners of the Ice castle sense Mom had defeated Lucario and earned the Blue gem. As we entered the Ball Room my mother glanced up and smiled._

"_Niki. What a pleasure. Have you come to train your ranger skills?" I shook my head, takeing note of the confusion in her eyes. I breathed in and spoke my wishes._

"_Mother, I have come to the decision that I would like to be a pokemon trainer part time and not only a ranger. Is it possible?" I fought not to show my fear. That she would say no. That she would refuse. I was surprised to see her smile._

"_Nichole Wingsong," I flinched at my full name. "Of coarse you may. It is a difficult life to lead, doing both at once. Rangers typically never carry pokeballs, however, if a pokemon gives you it's consent you may capture it and use it in both of your lives. I will prepare your father. Understand, he will make you work harder."_

"_I know Mother, but I feel as if it's my destiny. I have even chosen where I will start my journey! I will go to Kalos to get another starter and then I will be ready to get to the Octave Region." My mother smiled and nodded._

I turned as Lucario entered the room and I nodded. I was ready. After proving to my father just how ready I was it was time to go. I grabbed my bag, in it some clothes, shoes, and necessities. My styler, yes I was bringing it, was in there too along with some specially made pokeballs. Where they were normally red these were purple and where they were normally white they were black. That was the only difference. I let Fennekin out of her ball and she climbed on my head. She was the first pokemon that was truly mine. She always fallowed me as a child and, as such, when I first got my pokeballs she was the first to consent to becoming mine.

I turned to the doors, my silver hair trailing a bit on the floor despite the high pony it was in. What can I say? I was too lazy to braid it most of the time and I refused to have it cut yet. My black eyes shifted to Lucario before I gave in to impulse and hugged the pokemon that was my friend. A light blush dusted Lucario's face and I giggled. Sometimes I was just cruel. I slipped off a necklace and put it on him. "Keep it safe for me?" He nodded and I smiled before fallowing him. My purple choker would hold the place of my amulet until I came back. Speaking about clothes, my thigh length dark purple dress, the same almost black as the purple on my pokeballs, and black combat boots were perfect gear for me, as I could move as a ranger while I expressed my self. The short fingerless black gloves accented the black bag on my waist perfectly. It was amazing how so much stuff could fit in such a small bag.

Anyway, I made my way out of the castle afterwards. Catching a ride on a friendly Staraptor, my mother's friend, I caught my plane to Kalos on time. It took a long time and I used the time to text my friends, Millna, Corriander, and Turmt, that I was gone. They all fully suported me, even if they were content being just rangers and an operator in Millna's case. I turned my phone off before the girls and Turmt could rage on me for leaving so soon without goodbye. I nodded off somewhere above the Fiore Region after returning Fennekin to her pokeball.

I awoke in Lumiose City, or rather above it. After grabbing my things I pouted. We had stopped in the Octave Region and I hadn't stayed up to see even a glimpse. I stood and started down the aisle once we landed, I had gathered my things, and let Fennekin out so she could climb on my head. Suddenly, someone in a seat in front of my stood and moved. Before I could process this information I yelped and landed on the floor along with Fennekin, who had fallen from my head and landed in front of me. "Hey! What's the big idea!" I couldn't help but yell. When I looked up the boy had his hand out. He looked slightly younger than my own 13 years. It was apparent from his clothes he liked red and black.

"Sorry. Let me help with that. Names…"

_**And no. I'm not apologizing for the cliff-hanger.**_


	2. Gotta run

"Sorry, let me help you up. Name's Qyreese. Yours?" The boy, now dubbed Qyreese, asked. Internally I debated telling him just who I was. My "nice" side broke through and a second later I told him.

"Nichole," I said simply. I was about to reach for Fennekin when, what I assumed to by his, Froakie abandoned it's pokeball and shouted it's name. Apparently it was curious as to why the noise level had grown substantially. The boy, who seemed to forget about my just started to shout light insults at the pokemon. Something about a zigzagoon and his father. I shrugged before grabbing Fennekin and booking it as she climbed onto my head. _I've really gotta think up an appropriate name for Fennekin. Oh well, I'll worry about that later. Off to my first stop. I'm on my way Uncle Issac, but I'm gonna stop by the Professor's first! Wow, I really have to stop talking to myself. It's starting to get creepy._

I traveled around the city for about an hour before getting directions to the lab. And let me tell you, the pokemon here are straight from my dreams. And when I saw a park, I just about died, thinking of all the fun Fennekin would have. Anyway, I walked calmly towards the building, chuckling at myself. I called out as I entered, "Professor Sycamore! I'm here in person. It's nice to finally meet you!" I guess he couldn't hear me, though you'd expect him to at least wait when he sounded so excited to meet Issac's niece. The assistants pointed me towards the elevator. Clutching Fennekin in my arms, I rode up and waited patiently for the doors to open. I hear voices and listened in. What can I say, I'm nosy. The "Ding" of the elevator sounded and then the doors opened and the voices were much easier to make out.

"Looks like Kate and Keith's daughter has arrived," The one I assumed to be the professor said. The boy from earlier, forgive me I'm bad with names, turned towards him.

"Did you say the heroes of Almia's daughter?" He sounded slightly confused, and I worked to suppress my giggles as he saw me. A look of recognition passed over his face.

"Who else, Qyreese?" So that was his name. You would have thought I would remember a name like that, but at least I remembered when it was important. When I spoke he turned more towards me, including me in the conversation about myself.

"It seems you two have meet." I glanced at the professor and sighed.

"More like met each other from one of us falling," _me,_ "and the other one helping the one who fell get up," _though he really didn't help that much._ As the two stare at me I noticed I had spoken at the same time as Qyreese. I shrugged and motioned for the professor to go on.

Well, Nichole, pick another starter." I nodded and grabbed the one I wanted. Squirtle. He'd do well against other water types and fire types while Fennekin took care or grass types. Besides, I'm typically a water and dark trainer. Qyreese looked surprised too, but only for a moment become speaking.

"Well since you both have two pokemon, you should have a battle." Both of us nodded as the professor spoke. I would have a battle with him. Just not now.

"Alright then I'll be the judge. If you are ready then start."

"I would, but I can't so I won't 'cause I'm late," I told him. He looked surprised. "Well, you see, I have to go see my Uncle. So if I could just have a pokedex I could be on my way. I mean, I will battle him. Just not now," I explained. I grabbed up the pokedex he passed before running towards the exit. I had a feeling they would fallow me anyway. Turns out I was right.


	3. Inconsiderate

After my explanation and receiving my pokedex, I walked out, ignoring their conversation. _Off to Uncle Issac's for my final starter pokemon. I wonder which region he got for me to chose from!_ The walk was peaceful and I soon arrived at his house, if you count that from the last time I asked derections. It was directly down the street from the mega evolution guru's where he worked. They were working together to uncover something about stones and evolution. It wasn't important to me as much as the pokemon themselves and I hadn't payed much mind to him ashe explained on his last visit. I knocked on his door, shocked at the quickness at which it was open. My blond uncle stood there with a toothy grin. "Nichole! It's so good to see you. Rhythmi! Come here!" He called out to my Aunt. She came from what appeared to be the kitchen, fallowed by a chimchar, tertwig and a piplup. They were adorable.

"Now, Nichole, I know I said you could choose, but if I may make a suggestion." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and nodded. "It's fine." I fallowed him towards the backyard, connecting to a miniature forest. I motioned for him to pick one. Issac grabbed chimchar as I put down my things and grabbed my styler. "I'll be back in five." I said tromping into the forest.

Five minutes later I appeared from the tree line and Issac listed my captures. Thirty-two. A bit low for me. If not for several pokemon being grouped together it would have been worse. Chimchar wouldn't make the cut unless the others were worse. Next it was Tertwig's turn. It fallowed my into the wooded area.

Another five minutes passed and I appeared the same as last time. Uncle Issac took note of the number of captures. It wasn't much better. Thirty-seven. Though we had captured many in groups, Tertwig had to stop multiple times to rest itself and couldn't keep up with my commands. I was starting to doubt Piplup's ability also. I picked it up, looking it straight in the eye. "Listen girl. I need you to be awesome. Care to show me you can do it?" Piplup jumped from my arms with an uncharacteristic elegance. I smiled and fallowed her into the woods. It was amazing to say the least.

When I left the woods five minutes later my choice was clear. Issac looked shocked by the number. Truthfully so was I. It wasn't my best, but sixty-seven was amazing with a pokemon I had never worked with before. Pokemon seemed attracted to Piplup. As if they knew she was good inside. From the smile on my uncle and aunt's faces I could tell they knew my choice. Issac passed me her ball and I smiled. "By the way," I said, "Can you switch them to my pokeballs?" My request was heard and received with a joyous laugh.

"Absolutely. Fallow me. There's a device at my job." I nodded and fallowed him. As we walked, I talked to him about my plans from my journey. How I was gonna prove myself. How I wasn't just a couple of heroes' daughter. I wanted most to prove myself to me. I needed to know if I was strong enough on my own. Uncle Issac was about to spew some nonsense advise about not having to be alone when we saw smoke erupting from our destination.

We looked to each other before running to the guru's home. _Something tells me it's not as bad as we think._ And boy was I right. Because as soon as we ran through the door the smoke settled just enough to see Qyreese. _How many times am I going to run into him today? He must really want that battle._ I grabbed my uncle's arm, calming him enough so he could see there was no danger. When the smoke finally cleared, before they saw us, a Riolu lay knocked out on the ground, another standing slightly back. And then the guru spoke.

"Looks like your Riolu won, Qyreese." And I just about fell. _A battle! REALLY! And I ran from all the way down the street for this! What is wrong with people these days! Seriously!_ I was broken from my thoughts as the guru spoke once more. "Also, you do know that..."


	4. Instinct

I listened as the guru spoke. "Also, you do know that at the battle Chateau you can battle me if you are high in the ranks." I sighed and shook my head. Really. The oh-so-great guru only had that to say. I grabbed my uncle and dragged him passed the room. I coughed and Issac looked at me. I shook the pokeballs at him, as if to remind him why we were here. He smiled then.

"Alright, Nichole, just put the pokeballs in this slot here," He said after showing me another room. "Then put the pokeball you want them in here. And now watch the magic of science!" I sighed. He was way to excited about this. After the process was over I grabbed up all of the pokeballs and stuffed the regular ones in my bag, clipping the filled purple and black ones to my belt along with Finniken's. I started to leave when Issac stopped me once more. In my hands he placed what appeared to be a jewelry box with a note. "Keep these. They will help you in the future. But until you are ready do not open the box. You will know when your ready and when it's needed. By the way," He added, "You can only use one at a time." He laughed at my confusion and started to his home. I fallowed him out the door. As he went home I placed the box inside my bag and stared at the note. The paper seemed to taunt me. I unfolded it, nervousness causing my hands to tremble slightly. The note was simple. One sentence, actually.

_ Go to the professor and ask about the phoenix._

The note made no sense, but I knew that if Uncle Issac had written it, it was important. And so I made my way back to the lab only to see it was almost abandoned. "Professor?" I called out into the darkness. "Hello?" When I felt a hand on my shoulder I twisted around quickly, unsure who was there. It was a tall man, with a lab coat, not unlike my uncle's.

"Are you Nichole?" he asked, his voice gruff and fake. I simply nodded, unable to speak. "All you need to know about phoenix is written here. Keep the information safe. Unless someone of Iris' family asks. Understand?" I nodded again as he placed a file in my hands and seemingly disappeared. It took a minute to get my voice back and I looked at the file in my hands. What possessed me, I have no idea, but I placed the file in my bag. I called out Finniken. If any other strange people appeared, at least I would have someone protecting me. I looked down at her head as she was held in my arms. It seemed like instinct to call upon her for help.

"Instinct." I whispered it, but she still looked up. I smiled. "That's what I'm gonna' call you. Instinct." She yipped and wiggled in my arms to lick me on the face. I let her go so she could ride on top of my head. "I assume you like it?" I laughed as she yipped again. I checked my pokegear and noted the time. "Time to go to the airport. Maybe Qyreese is going to the Octave region also." _With how today's going I wouldn't be surprised._ Instinct seemed to giggle on my head. "I take it you agree," I stated. From the top of my vision I saw her nod. I headed to the airport, excitement flowing through my veins. Of coarse, I didn't expect the scene going on when I arrived.


	5. Phoenix Madness

Men and women in uniform stood off against the police. The females wore a black dress with boots. The males wore dark green military style pants, a black shirt, and black boots. In front of them each was a dragon pokemon. Well, at least the pokemon had a dragon type. Some didn't look very much like dragons. You could tell all of their pokemon were weak or a low level. Some looked just so tiny; they really were adorable. I mean how cute can a- wait. Right, focus, got it. My attention was dragged to the police cars. The red and blue flashes were blinding. I listened as the police shouted questions. "Who are you? What do you want?" The grunts, as I would call them, laughed at their questions.

"Isn't it obvious? We are Team Scale! We want the dragons of the world! You are wasting our time. Charmander! Ember!" I sighed. That poor Charmander would be mistreated until it evolved. And then they'd realize only MEGA-Charizard had a dragon type. They must not have been to bright, unlike those stupid lights. But back to the situation on hand, I called out Squirtle and Piplup, saving Finnikin, as she had already leveled up from her time as only a friend.

"Both of you, Tackle!" Both hit the Charmander and it fell to the ground fainted. Wow, I thought. That was pretty easy. "Get out of here!" I yelled at the grunts. The one I had defeated looked shocked, as if he had the strongest pokemon in existence right there and it had just been defeated instead of a starter. I was confident if there wasn't a police force behind me, now calling out pokemon of their own, he would have had yet another pokemon attack.

"We are leaving! But not for you!" His shouting was louder than a typical man's. After he spoke the grunts abandoned the airport. Officer Jenny asked me some questions and later thanked me, as I entered the airport. I walked through security rather quickly. Soon I was on the plain, my things piled in the compartment above me, my pokeballs on my belt with the pokemon returned. I pulled out the pokedex to examine it. It was a new version. I looked up phoenix, yet nothing could be found about it. I looked around and assumed that now was as good a time as any. I pulled the file from the compartment above and sat back down.

When I opened the file the first thing I saw was a bunch of lists. Such as "Possible phoenix types" and "Phoenix type activity levels." It was amazing. There were also several pictures. Most were of the pokemon on the first list. However, four were different. Three were of pokemon. A fire dark phoenix, a water dark phoenix, and dark phoenix according to the back of the pictures. The last was of a family. The man I had seen, the one who had given me the file, stood beside Iris. On his shoulders was a small boy, he looked around six in this photo. What shocked me was that, beside him, was one of my parent's enemies Ice. The two side by side looked incredibly similar. It could have been Ice who gave me the file. On the back, I could barely make out some words. "Fami-y po-rtra- : Iri-, -arl-n, I-e, and Q-re-e" I thought about it. "Family portrait: Iris, Marlon? Ice, and Q-something." Why would this be here? Unless it was to tell me who I could tell. I replaced the file above me and started to process the information. Seeing a Farfetch'd, one of the possible pheonix types, outside, I turned only to seen a very familiar face. I groaned to myself before smirking.


	6. Training is Worth it

Hideing in my seat, I prayed Coranda wouldn't see me. My distant cousin could be a bit crazy at times. At least she didn't sit by me. I calmed and slept the rest of the ride away.

Blinking, I rose from my seat. Finally, we were in Octave. I hoped that Iris' family was easy to find. I had some questions to ask. Why had I of all people gotten this file? And the box of what I could only assume were mega evolution stones. Why was I to keep them? I grabbed my things, releasing Instinct from her pokeball, and pulling her into my arms before she scampered to my head. I grabbed my things, stopping for a minute to look once more at the closed file and box before returning them to my bag. I exited the plane simply enough, yet on the last step I tripped. Instinct managed to hold on and, once we saw that each other were okay, we giggled. I stood, allowing her back on my head.

Slipping easily through security, I made my way out into the town. _So this is the great Tontorello City. Kind of pretty._ I started towards a wooded area to practice with my pokemon. I called both Squirtle and Piplup out of their pokeballs. We walked through the grass, occasionally battling some wild pokemon who had gotten a bit aggressive. I could have used my styler, yet I didn't need to practice that aspect with my pokemon yet. We got to a clearing I pitted the water starters against each other. Observing their movements, I discovered more about them. Piplup was a strategist and, while using some of a plan, Squirtle seemed to fight using her advantages, such as mobility.

As they grew tired I called both of them back. "Take a long rest, my friends." In the back of my head I was thinking of nicknames that each could have. For Piplup three tossed in my mind: Medusa, Nuha, and Sumati. All had something to do with the mind in their meanings. For Squirtle three more picked at my brain: Jun, Frideswide, and Comfort. All of these names had something to do with her strength.

Making my way to the pokemon center, I began to wonder. What to do with the box and file. The box I had to keep, what compelled me to follow the man's order's I wasn't sure, but what did I do with the file. If that group of criminals got it that could spell the end. I sighed. But if I disposed of it who knew where it would end up. I finally decided that, whoever wanted it, they would have to go through me. I stepped through the doors and, making my way over to the desk, I passed Nurse Joy my pokemon, along with my pokedex so she could make me a trainer card. After receiving my card and 'dex back I filled in the details. _Name: Nichole Sandrea Dazzle Wingtorn. Age: 13._ After completely filling in my card, I received my pokemon. I decided I would rest in the pokecenter that night before skipping town. I figure, if you don't like any of the possible answers, don't seek out those who will answer.


	7. Dreams of one Mizufenikusa

_ I stood in the middle of a lake, stars shining above my head. When I glanced back down I blinked in surprise. A Pokemon, a bit bigger than me, stood atop the water also. Drops of water dripped from it's wings, it's coloring a midnight blue. It appeared to be a phoenix the dark water phoenix from my pictures. "Calm child," it spoke in my mind. "I am Mizufenikkusu. You are Nichole, are you not?" She paused, waiting for my answer. I nodded, not trusting my ability to voice my conformation. She seamed to smile at that. "Daughter, there is no reason to fear me. Has our rests been so long our legends are not remembered?" I gained my voice back in time to answer._

"_No. I have never heard your story." She sighed, weather in worry of her story being untold or relief I was no longer scared I was unsure. She opened her eyes, they appeared as blue sea water, hints of coral colored flakes in them._

"_I shall tell you then. Long ago, in the Octave Region, one phoenix brought the people night, another brought forth the blazing sun from the night, and the last provided drink and food for the ones who lived. As the dark phoenix, Daku, father of the other two phoenixes, began to take more time for his night the people suffered. So his son and daughter, fought against him. After he fell, we sealed him within his realm, the shadows of the cave of the mountain, guarded by the dragons he had previously controlled. For many years we worked hard to bring forth peace in the region. The night still rose, but with his form sealed, his power was greatly reduced, and do Daku could not raise night longer than he should. My brother, the fire dark phoenix, Pheleon, brought forth a brighter sun, placed the stars as watchers in the night, and colored the land with the colors of the sun. I, as the water dark phoenix, enlarged the rainfall, heightened the resources of the seas and rivers and all waters, and painted the land in colors of the seas. After many long years we grew tired. And so, we drew back, drifting to sleep in our realms, releasing bursts of power when we sensed our people needed it. And so we slept for a thousand years."_

_ As she finished, I had tears in my eyes. She had to fight her own father, for the people she loved. All the people of Octave were her children, and I was honored she considered me hers too. Before thinking I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around her neck, embracing her, comforting her through the pain. I did not expect tears to fall from her eyes onto my back. Pulling back, I smiled and whispered. "It's okay." I felt something around my neck then._

Suddenly, I awoke to an alarm. I clicked it off, grabbing my things and going to clean up. After a shower and getting dressed I sat for a moment. On my neck, other than my choker, which I had placed there, was a necklace with a feater that appeared to be from Mizufenikkusu's wing. It was beautiful. I stood the, gathering my things and pokemon. Releasing Instinct, I pulled her into my arms, hugging her before she climbed onto my head. I gathered the box and file, especially sure that all the papers were with me, before putting it back into my bag. Leaving the pokemon center, I smiled as I headed towards the train station. However, I didn't notice the note that had appeared in my pocket until I reached in to grab my pokegear. Pulling it out, I was shocked at what it read.


	8. A Worth While Battle

Watch your back. They're after you and the ones with knowledge of the phoenixes.

Wow. So apparently Mizufenikkusa was warning me. Sighing I headed towards the first gym. Happily, Instinct evolved into a Braixen. She was now walking alongside me as we entered the gym. The leader, Alexander Noxmor, was a normal type specialist. I listened as he began to speak. "At this gym the challenger may use one Pokemon to defeat my normal type team of six. I wish you luck." I smiled as I called upon Instinct to battle. He called first on a Rattata. As it shot forward to tackle I thought of a plan. "Dodge it and Howl! Then use Flame Charge!" Lets just say the fur on the rattata was seriously burnt.

Next he called on a Meowth. It came in for a Scratch attack that lightly hit Instinct before she leaped away turning on her heel and using Ember, following it up with a Scratch of her own. Once Meowth was dealt with Alexander called out a Furret. It leaped at Instinct, to which she responded by rolling under the Pokemon. "Instinct! Use Ember." I shouted the order, watching as the attack hit Furret. I felt slightly bad about injuring the Pokemon, but it was fun to battle and they weren't seriously hurt. "Finish it with a Scratch!" Furret fell then, and I watched as it was called back. Skitty was the next to fight us. I watched as it dodged several Scratches.

"Don't get frustrated, Instinct! Calm down and use howl! Then use Flame Charge!" At Instinct's howl the Skitty covered it's ears with it's paws, unable to step quickly anymore because it was too occupied blocking the sound. Instinct rammed into it with Flame Charge, leaving a small burn and, after being ordered so, scratched it while it was in the air. Skitty landed on the ground and, as it tried to stand, fainted. I cheered, only two more battles stood between us and the badge.

A Bidoof appeared next, reminding me of the ranger academy. I almost started to laugh, ordering Instinct to use a move we had developed especially for her. It was called, "Upstart!" Alexander looked confused, as if racking his brain for details of the move only we knew. Instinct started to dance, leaping around her opponent, kicking upwards whenever she crept close enough before leaping away yet again. Soon she kicked up with superior strength, sending Bidoof flying. She launched herself up, pushing off of her front paws and slamming her legs into the falling Bidoof, sending it upwards yet again. Instinct twisted in the air, landing in front of me, facing where the Bidoof had fallen, fainted.

Alexander whistled. "Pretty impressive. Your name was Nichole right? That was good. Let's see if you can handle my last pokemon." I nodded, a smile on my face as he released the final one. An Eevee appeared. I looked at Instinct before commanding, "Howl! Then use Psybeam!" Alexander looked shocked for a moment before sighing as it hit Eevee. As dust cleared it was apparent Instinct and I were the winners. I cheered, hugging her and stepping up to Alexander.

"That was a great battle. Thank you so much for this badge." I said, receiving it and placing it in my badge case. As I started to leave I saw Qyreese with a creepy looking guy. Looks like he saw me too.

"Nichole, is that you?" I smile and nodded before questioning him.

"Hey Qyreese you challenging the gym?" I wanna' watch! Please be challenging! PLEASE!

I was in luck today as he asked why, after admitting he was. "I'll watch the battle!" I declared. I pouted at his resistance.

"Yeah its not a good idea trust me." Oh no. I am watching this weather you want me to or not.

"Just go," I said, insisting. We came to a conclusion five long minutes later.

"Fine, but you owe me." I squealed in my head, not letting the childish action show to my exterior.

"Also the gym is a normal type." I advised. I wasn't quite going to share my accomplishment with him. He could find out I had the badge later, after winning his too.

"Well I'll handle it with Ziggy."

"Who's Ziggy? Oh." I was answered as a Zigzagoon popped out, licking my hand.

"Hey Qyreese. Here to challenge the gym? So you have your dad's zigzagoon?" Alexander said, eyes traveling to me before smiling. I put a finger to my lips. He nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Well you know the rules."

"Qyreese how do you know the gym leader?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I've known him for a long time." That was the only reply I received before their battle commenced. I watched the pokemon, not hearing of the commands their trainer's gave. I let all of my pokemon out to watch the battle also, knowing they could learn something. Unsurprisingly, Alexander was using a different team, since I had demolished the previous team.

The Herdier used Tackle, incoming on Ziggy who used Quick Attack, which Herdier dodged. Ziggy used bite, landing a knockout on Herdier.

"Alright Qyreese though you are my friend, you know I'll always beat you." I turned to look at Alexander who was wearing a smirk,holding a pokeball in his hand. Qyreese looked shocked. "Meloetta come on out! As I said I'll demolish you, Qyreese!"

"Nichole shouldn't you help him?" The boy, introduced earlier as Drake, questioned me. I shook my head, completely enveloped in the battle.

"Drake I forgot you were here, and no I wanna see how it plays out." It was only partially true. It was a gym battle so, even if I wanted to, I wasn't allowed.

"Wow. No offense but you are a jerk." I turned, glaring at the boy and Mizufenikkusa spoke in my mind, _Do not hurt him. He is not worth your anger. _Against her advice I turned, punching him in the face before turning back. I sighed, turning back to the battle as Meloetta used sing.

"Ziggy don't listen! what the?" Ziggy, somehow managing to attack Meloetta before falling asleep, caused Meloetta faint.

"Took you long enough to defeat Meloetta, Qyreese. Here's the badge." Alexander handed an exact copy of my badge to him.

"Thanks! Oh, also I want a rematch later. Drake what did you do?" Qyreese said, turning towards us.

"I'll tell you later. So Nichole you traveling with us or traveling alone?" I blinked. Honestly I hadn't given much thought either way. Split second decisions were more my thing outside of cooking, pokemon, and fun.

"With I guess. Mainly because you are a pitiful trainer. So I'm going to help you train." It sounded like a reasonable answer to me.

"Fine." Qyreese said, having that look on his face. So I did what I always did whenever anyone insulted me, weather in their heads or out loud, and I punched him.


	9. Slapping: In both a Battle and Life

I smiled as Qyreese yelped in pain. "OW! Why?" He yelled at me. I smiled sweetly at him before turning to Alexander. "Thank you for both battles, mine and Qyreese's. It was interesting to see my newest rival battle before I fought him. Now, if you excuse me." I was about to step out before he spoke.

"Wait! Nichole, you had a great battle, as did Qyreese. Would you two both like an eevee? I have two that don't seem to like me much. I feel you two could teach them better than I could as I am confined to this area." I nodded, smiling at the chance to get a new pokemon. He held out a pokeball to us each and, immediately, I took it, releasing her to observe. She seemed different, a silvery white color instead of a fox brown. I crouched to pet her, her silky fur slipping through my fingers. Eevee leaned her head into my hand, appearing to enjoy the petting. I returned her to her ball then, standing in the process.

I turned back to Alexander, thanking him for her. "So," I said speaking to Qyreese. "Who's battling the second gym first?" It was a decent question, yet something made me feel like I was forgetting something. A smile lit his face as he answered.

"That's an easy thing to solve. We battle for it." I smiled pulling out Piplup's pokeball. "Your on. One pokemon each." After setting the rules we asked permission to use the gym field. Luckily, Alexander said yes. Starting out I watched him reach for a pokeball. After he called out Frogaider I smiled, releasing Piplup who was about ready to evolve. A look of shock crossed his face before he shrugged.

"Piplup, start of with a growl." I said watching Frogaider as Qyreese ordered him into a quick attack. "Dodge it!" I shouted, playing around a bit. As Piplup danced out of the way Frogaider ran passed before stopping short, turning to attack again. As he came up again I ordered, "Dodge and growl." Proceeding to follow my orders I watched as Qyreese grew frustrated. I smiled, turning towards Alexander who had a questioning look. I winked at him and he seemed to get I was playing around, a look of surprise and understanding passing through his face.

After about ten minutes of dodging and growling from Piplup I smirked, shouting at the same time, "Stop holding it back now!" Piplup nodded, leaping into the air as a bright light overtook her body. Standing in front of me now, in her place, was an evolved her.

"Prinplup!" She shouted, dodging yet another attack. By now I was getting bored. This battle was lasting far too long and no attacks had landed. And so, I called for our first actual attack.

"Prinplup, use Fury attack!" She nodded once, allowing Frogaider to get in close before counter attacking and hitting him several times. As Frogaider fell fainted to the ground, I glanced up, taking in the shock that passed through both Qyreese's face and Alexander's. I shrugged, returning Prinplup to her ball after whispering to her her new name. "Sumati. That is you." I whispered to her.

I glanced up to where Qyreese had punched Drake after my whispered sentence. "Thats what I forgot!" I shouted. They looked surprised, as if asking for an answer. "I might have forgotten that Drake existed." I chuckled before grabbing everything and setting out for a pokecenter.


	10. Off to Train

The boys chased after me, only required because they had been shocked by my sudden departure. "Hey! Where are you going?" Qyreese shouted from behind me. I turned, walking backwards to see the two looking exhausted.

"Pokecenter!" I yelled back turning to face the front yet again. I needed to remember that not everyone had a ranger's stamina. I sighed, also remembering that I wasn't supposed to let anyone untrustworthy know I was a trained ranger, even if I wasn't officially employed by a base. Stepping inside the pokecenter then I walked to the desk, passing Nurse Joy all four of my pokeballs, including my shiny Eevee's. It took a bit for Qyreese and Drake to get to the center. I laughed as they gasped for breath, my own as easy as if I had walked all the way instead of run across a huge town.

I smiled, receiving my things back from Nurse Joy before getting a room for the night. The boys got one too, and I soon broke the news. "I'm going into the woods, I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up and don't fallow me." And with that I grabbed only my bag and my pokeballs, releasing Instinct to walk along beside me. Soon we broke the tree line and I sent Instinct to scout for a training area. Minuets later she came back, leading me to a large clearing that seemed to be untouched by humanity. I released all of my pokemon then. I pulled Eevee into my lap, watching as the other's started to train themselves. Sumati, Instinct, and Squirtle were having a three way battle. I called over Squirtle and whispered in her ear, "Your name is Jun. Now, go battle!" I pulled away with a smile as she raced back to her fight. I looked down at the Eevee, thinking up names. "Why don't you join the fight to. It'll help a lot." She looked up, excitement in her eyes before she bounded over to them. I was slightly surprised when it used bite to knock back Sumati, then I smiled. She was a tough one when she liked the trainer. "Eun," I whispered to myself. Eevee's ears pricked up and she bounced over to me and into my arms. I giggled as she licked my face.

"I guess your name is going to be Eun then." My voice was full of pride as she yipped in happyness before her head snapped towards a bush and growled. I glanced, seeing a male murkrow flying out from the undergrowth, several beedrill fallowing closely behind it. I stood as the crow pokemon hid behind me, grabbing my styler at the same time. Circling the pokemon with all four of mine assisting led me to a quick capture. After releasing the calmed beedrill, I captured the murkrow to calm it. "Are you okay little one?" I asked it. It enveloped me in a kind of hug. I smiled pressing the release button on my styler. However, it didn't leave. "Huh?" I asked looking up. Ignoring me, Murkrow tapped it's wing on an empty pokeball, capturing itself. I smiled, releasing it to land on my head and look down at me.

"So you wanna' come with us on our journey?" It nodded. I smiled again, agreeing. Soon after we left to the pokemon center, unaware the panic we were to run into.


	11. The Idiots Called Officer Jenny

I was shocked as, when I entered the pokecenter, I was tackled in a hug by Qyreese, Officer Jenny standing behind him. "Um... What's going on?" I asked when my voice came back. By then Qyreese had removed himself, Drake had sat down, Nurse Joy was smiling, revealed, and Officer Jenny sighed.

"These two," She said, motioning to Qyreese and Drake, "Called in a missing person's report on you. We can't have someone who helped out in Kalos missing. That would be bad for moral, so I came right over. Then you showed up after they finished explaining how you were suddenly gone and they hadn't seen you in four hours." I giggled, Officer Jenny giving me a stern look.

"I'm sorry for the trouble they caused. I told them before I left where I would be and that I'd be back later. They must have forgotten," _though how they forgot my many threats not to follow me I don't know. _"Again, I'm so sorry. But, what did you mean bad for moral?" I questioned. "I didn't even tell them my name." Officer Jenny looked up then.

"We know all of you. Your parents made sure to introduce all of the Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys to you as a child and sends us pictures to this day. I mean, we all wanted to meet the daughter of-" She cut off, realizeing not only was she babbling, but also that this was not a secure area to mention I was the only child of the heroes of Almia. Sometimes I hated being worth thousands, maybe millions. It put a damper on friendships. You could never be sure if some one just wanted the status that came with friendship, the friendship itself, or were only making friends to kidnap me, the more likely cases now that I was a bit older, in my teens, and the teens sided with parents.

"All right. I'm just going to go tom sleep now. But first," I turned to Qyreese. "I caught a Murkrow. Well, it caught itself, but still!" Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy shared a knowing smile before Officer Jenny left for the police station. I shrugged, deciding to ask in the morning, and headed to my room, locking the door behind me, and crashing to the bed, asleep shortly after laying down.

_"My daughter," I looked up from the water under my feet to see Mizufenikusa. "How have you been child?" I smiled, absentmindedly touching the concealed feather necklace, which she took note of. "Good my child," She said, ignoring the lack of answers for her previous questions. "Their is no need to announce to the world my rise and make yourself a target. I am proud child. Now that you can be trusted with the secret of my feathers, I shall tell you. But remember. What I tell you about my feathers is a secret, known only to me and now you. Not even my fellow phoenix's know of them. Each of my feather's allows a human a certain power. The one you wear currently allows you to heal you pokemon, outside of an official battle. I will grant you more feathers along your journey as you need them. Now, you may have this one." A blue feather, lighter blue than my first, floated in front of me and I grabbed it. "I imagine when you wake you will know what that feather grants. Looking up, my vision flashed._

I jerked up in my bed, shocked from the sudden departure from my dream. "Nichole? What's wrong? Go to sleep." A soft voice grumbled. I yelped and both Eun and Instinct, who were both out of their pokeballs, leaped up, rushing towards me. "What's wrong, Mistress?" I looked down at the new voice, seeming to come from Eun.

"I can understand pokemon?" My voice cracked in shock, as my pokemon echoed my emotion.

"Instinct, do you think she can truly understand us? It seams to good to be true." Instinct looked skeptical and I stared. Getting back my voice I spoke.

"Yes, I can understand you, and Yes, it does seem to good to be true." Both pokemon looked pleasantly surprised. Instinct leaped up, grabbing Eun in an awkward hug. After calming down we all went back to sleep, deciding to tell the other pokemon of my newest power in the morning.


	12. Daku's Takeing Over

"Qyreese what's going on." I said, walking in slightly nervous. There seemed to be a pressence, not unlike Mizufenikusa's, but dark somehow. My eyes wandered around the room before looking into cold blue eyes.

"Drake can talk to Daku as I can talk to Pheleon and you can talk to Mizufenikusa." Qyreese said, causing me to rip my gaze from those murderous eyes of ice.

"Well it looks like both of them are here so I shall take my leave." A slight chill entered the room while Drake's eyes turned back to a normal muddy brown.

"What happened?" He asked. I was tempted to tell him, so I opened my mouth. Suddenly, I was interupted.

"We shouldn't tell him." My gaze settled on Qyreese. He looked torn, why I did not know.

"He deserves to know." My voice was steady, and I prayed my thanks. Inside I was shakeing, but I refused to let any sign of weakness through.

"If he knows you know who can you know what easier." I cocked my head to the side. Do what eaisier? What's Daku trying to do?

"What will you know what do?" I asked. Qyreese's eyes filled with shock that I hadn't heard what ever Daku had said before he left.

"Take his life force." I had to strain to hear, however Drake was right next to him, meaning he had heard.

"What!" After that outburst he froze, thinking of something. I assumed it was the possibility he would die.

"Exactly." I glared at Qyreese before turning to Black, who had started to speak.

"Why did they pick you three?" It was slightly insulting, yet now that he had asked I myself was curious.

"Because, Qyreese is apart of the secret police therefore making him perfect at disguises and stealth. Nichole on the other hand I have no idea but Pokemon catch themselves for her. I am a pro amateur at hacking." Drake said, breaking from his trance like state. I stared in shock. I guess Daku gave him the ability to understand pokemon too.

"So, what? You three have something in common with the corresponding legendary?" Black's questions were beginning to get on my nerves. When would they end!

"Yes Black. I guess?"Qyreese said, turning to leave.


End file.
